Anatroxos
'''Anatroxos '''is a rare and extremely powerful relative of Ryatroxos. Physiology Anatroxos is a very large and robust, semi-aquatic behemoth characterized by its large flat skull and powerful tail. Its hide is not like that of its land based relative and isn't covered in large scutes and osteoderms but instead covered in small round boney scales not unlike those found on varanid lizards. Anatroxos' body also posses protective spines that are filled with a highly toxic poison that it uses as a form of defense. The fangs in the mouth are larger but less numerous then the fangs in the back. The limbs of Anatroxos are still developed enough to carry its weight on land but aren't nearly as long as its cousins causing it to be less agile in comparison. They tail of Anatroxos is even longer and more powerful then that of Ryatroxos. Behavior Anatroxos is highly aggressive and will attack almost any creature its sees on sight, its formidable size and strength allows it to thrash opponents with ease. Ecological Information WIP Cutscenes WIP Abilities Due to it lacking the agility and running speed of its cousin it has evolved a very powerful electrical organ that is uses to disorientate prey as well as having a highly potent poison coating its fangs and spines for defense. The electricity that an Anatroxos can produce almost rivals the output of Rajang and its jaws are nearly four times as strong as its cousin Ryatroxos. Anatroxos is also capable of throwing its weight around on land to deadly effects. The most dangerous place an Anatroxos can be encountered is in the water as its powerful tail will give it the advantage of speed and mobility that it will utilize to great effect. Rage and Tired States WIP Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered WIP Mounts Anatroxos is mounted in a similar manner to its terrestrial cousin. Anatroxos is mounted on its back, at the base of its neck and its tail. The hunter will strike the fanged wyvern as it violently flails about in its attempt to shake the hunter off. If the hunter fails the mount the Anatroxos will fall to the side the hunter is on and crush them dealing very high damage. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Behemoth * Suborder: Crurotarsi * Infraorder: Dracothischian * Superfamily: Atrox Drakes * Family: Anatroxos Anatroxos is highly adapted for life in the ocean and deep rivers when compared to it relatives being in the behemoth class it is obviously closely related to its terrestrial cousin Ryatroxos, but it also distantly related to other more basal behemoths like Shojorai and Galbila. Habitat Range Anatroxos is highly adaptable like its relative and is known to live anywhere with water deep enough to support its size. Such areas include the Primeval Coastline, Glacial Ruins, Sunken Archipelago, Deserted Islands, Great Sea, Flooded Forest, Underwater Ruin and Jungle. Ecological Niche Due to its large size, powerful build and fearsome poison and electrical abilities Anatroxos is easily capable of asserting itself as the top predator of any marine locale it inhabits. Anatroxos is easily capable of taking down aquatic and semi-aquatic herbivores like Epioth and Slagtoth and even predators like Ludroth, Pokara, Sharq and Gajau are considered easy prey. Even larger creatures like Royal Ludroth, Pokaradon, Zamtrios, Qurupeco, Gobul and Plesioth are commonly preyed upon by Anatroxos. Anatroxos faces competition from equally fearsome sea predators such as Lagiacrus and its subspecies, the semi-aquatic Ferrumos and other large ocean dwelling monsters, despite this however reports from fishermen have said that Anatroxos hunting other large monsters isn't uncommon in areas such as the Great Sea. Despite being powerful predators Anatroxos is also a notorious and aggressive scavenger and is known to steal the catches of fishermen and feed on corpses of titanic sea monsters like Ceadus and its relatives, Anatroxos is also a avid cannibal so confrontations between two individuals are typically violent. Biological Adaptations Anatroxos is a large behemoth with a robust build, even when compared to its relatives, but overall looks similar to Ryatroxos. This bulk gives it the power and muscle mass it requires to swim and overpower large prey. Anatroxos can't extract oxygen from water and as such needs to return to the surface to breath, it can however hold its breath for many hours at a time thanks to its specialized heart and large lungs and many air sacs. Due to this Anatroxos is capable of diving to deep depths to hunt for food in even the most deep of abyss. Anatroxos is also capable of producing large amounts of electricity from its muscles in a manner similar to an electric eel and can also create an electrical field that can aid it in tracking prey. The poison that a Anatroxos produces in its saliva and spines is highly potent and saps the strength out of its prey and foes alike making a bite or jab from a Anatroxos fang or spine extremely lethal. Behavior Anatroxos are aggressive even by Behemoth standards, but are cunning as well. Anatroxos is known to ambush prey from bellow and deliver powerful and toxic bites to its prey limbs and fins in attempts to weaken them before delivering a killing bite to its preys skull. Interactions with Other Monsters WIP Attacks WIP